BlackHeart
by Johanna Long
Summary: Erza hasn't been acting like herself lately, and Team Natsu is determined to find out why, only to find themselves ambushed and seperated by a magic cult with special plans involving not only Erza, but the First Gen Dragon Slayers. Secrets are revealed, though one question is left unanswered: Is Erza Scarlet the real Erza, or just an illusion.


**Okay, so according to the poll, you all want more Gumball parodies.**

 **Well...because I haven't done any for a while, I decided that I would just give you this, to see if you want me to continue writing.**

 **This is the Prologue to BlackHeart, the story I've been so worked up about.**

 **So feel free to read it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

 _It was a warm, summer afternoon, and a young, eleven-year-old girl could be seen carrying an eight-year-old girl on her back._

 _"Hey, Onee-Chan, is it true that you're going to be leaving soon?" the younger girl asked._

 _The older girl was silent for a moment._

 _"Yeah…it is." She answered._

 _"Where are you going?" the younger girl asked._

 _"I'm going to join a mage guild. A really strong one too."_

 _"When are you coming back?"_

 _The older girl was silent again._

 _"I…I don't know." She said._

 _The younger girl clung tighter to her sister and buried her face into her shoulder._

 _"Hey, don't be so sad, Alice. I'm not going away forever." The older sister said._

 _Alice looked up, tears in her charcoal-colored eyes._

 _"Really?" she asked._

 _"Really. I promise you, Alice, I will come back to you and Father. No matter what, I will always be your Onee-Chan." The older sister said firmly._

 _Her smile was filled with hope, and her one eye was filled with determination._

 _Alice mirrored her sister's grin._

 _"And I'll always be your little sister too, Er—"_

* * *

"ALICE!"

Alice's eyes snapped open.

She blinked and looked up.

Standing over her lying form was a man with long, shaggy white hair and an equally long beard.

He wore black robes and a black blindfold over his eyes.

"Ah, father!" she said.

She quickly spun up (her foot nearly hitting the man's jaw had he not dodged) onto her feet.

"Is it time yet, father?" she asked, adjusting her glasses.

The man smiled and patted her head.

"Yes, my daughter. The time has come." He said.

Alice's eyes lit up.

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes…it is time for your big sister to come home." He said. Alice beamed.

"WOO-HOO!" she cheered, jumping six feet in the air in joy.

"Finally! I can't wait to see her again! I'll go get her!" she said.

She tried to leave, but stopped when her father placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now now, Alice. I'm afraid you don't have time for that. I need you to help me with the preparations."

"But then who's going to get Onee-Chan?" Alice asked.

"Rest assured, Alice. She will come back to us. Elaine and Abram will make sure of that." Father said.

"Really?" Alice asked. Father nodded.

"Yeah-ha-haa!" Alice cheered. Father chuckled.

"Yes, yes, Alice. Now come along. As I said, I require your assistance." He said, walking off.

"Right." Alice said as she cheerfully followed the man.

 _'After fifteen years, I finally get to see youagain, Onee-Chan. I can't wait to show you how strong I've become. I know you'll be proud of me…'_

 _'Erza-Nee…'_

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain requip mage was tossing and turning in her bed, her face twisteed on pain.

"Father…stop…I don't want…please…no…You're not me…you're not me…" she mumbled in her sleep.

"You're not me!" she shouted, bolting awake.

Erza panted and shivered, one hand over her right eye, the other clutching her pounding heart.

"What's happening to me? Those nightmares keep getting worse and worse each night." She said to herself.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why…why do I feel as if I'm slowly losing myself…"

-To be continued-

* * *

 **So...do you want me to continue this fic, or do you want more parody fics.  
**

 **FYI: I'm also going to post the next chapter later on, so wait on that if you want.**

 **-Johanna**


End file.
